


Rêve de Lune.

by Ahelya



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: F/M, Post-Anime, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Et toi Shiki, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances ?Voilà la question qu'on venait de lui poser...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction a été écrite, en une heure, au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit de juillet 2011) pour le thème "Vacances".

« Et toi Shiki, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances ? »

Elle avait un peu rougi en lui posant la question. Elle était pourtant tout à fait anodine. Il avait souri puis avait répondu :

« Je ne sais pas encore très bien. »

Peut-être que sa sœur avait envie d'aller quelque part mais elle ne lui avait pas encore fait part de ses projets.

« Tu restes ici ? »

Elle semblait pleine d'espoir.

« Nous pourrions aller au Parc d'attraction. » ajouta-t-elle.

Ils n'y étaient toujours par aller. Ils n'y iraient sous doute jamais.

« Pourquoi pas.

-Enfin c'est juste au cas où tu ne partirais pas... Je comprendrais très bien que... »

Partir... En vérité, Skiki avait très envie de partir mais sa destination rêvée n'avait rien à voir avec celles des autres. Pas de plage. Pas de mer ou d'océan. Dans ses rêves, quand Shiki partait en vacances c'était pour un endroit sombre et lugubre où personne n'aurait eu envie d'aller... Sauf lui car elle était là-bas. Endormie. En train de rêver des jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sans doute. Maintenant que Roa avait été détruit elle n'avait plus que cela à faire. Dormir et rêver. Pas vivre.

Il aurait dû l'obliger à prendre son sang ce soir-là mais il se demandait encore si tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve... une illusion... La marque de sa folie. Si elle avait pris son sang, ils auraient pu rester ensemble.

Mais elle avait refusé. Rêvait-elle de ce moment ? Imaginait-elle ce qui avait pu se passer si elle avait accepté sa proposition ?

Lui en rêvait en tout cas. Souvent. C'était parfois violent. Ses dents déchiraient sa gorge pour ouvrir une plaie béante sur son cou d'où le sang coulait à flot. Il observait ensuite Arcueid se repaître de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Il voulait els garder ouvert. Il se forçait à le faire mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour ça. Il finissait par les fermer totalement pour les rouvrir peu après. Parfaitement réveillé. Sans elle.

D'autres fois, ses rêves étaient doux et romantiques. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Des bougies allumées dans toutes la pièce. Ils étaient sur son lit. Dans le plus simple appareil. Elle hésitait. Elle avait peur de lui faire mal mais sa tête finissait par aller au creux de son cou. Il fermait les yeux mais il grimaçait toujours de douleur à la première piqûre. Elle se retirait alors, honteuse tandis qu'il la pressait de poursuivre amoureusement.

S'il finissait par le retrouver, il lui demanderait de quoi elle avait pu rêver. Pas si elle avait rêve de lui. Non. Il voulait juste savoir quelle avait été ses rêves.

Par la suite, peut-être, partiraient-ils tous les deux ? Vers l'un de ses endroits qui faisaient rêver les autres. Ou alors... Sans doutes resteraient-ils en son château. Quelle meilleur place pour les montres qu'ils étaient. Elle la Prince des Originels. Lui capable de voir les lignes de mort.

Du côté des êtres normaux, la discussion sur les vacances continuaient. Après les projets réalisables, les autres étaient passés aux vacances de rêves et la question avait fini par lui être posé.

« Et toi Shiki où voudrais-tu aller ? »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, il semblerait que j'avais eu des difficultés à trouver un titre à l'époque et voilà ceux auxquels vous avez échappé :
> 
> \- C'est les vacances, à bas la pénitence, les vampires au feu, avec des pieux.
> 
> \- Mords-moi, je sais que tu aimes ça.


End file.
